Until the Day I Die
by RussianxXxRoulette
Summary: I got this idea from Vandetta Cosplay (which is a totally awesome rock your socks group) and please give them the credit! This story is about Prussia and how he thinks that Germany is Holy Rome. Plus there little adventures. I hope you enjoy


Prussia looked at his brother sitting next to him on the couch, Germany was reading a book.

"What 'cha reading?" Prussia asked when Germany looked up.

"It's called nothing you need to know about." He said going back to his reading.

Prussia thought about how much Germany looked like Holy Rome; it puzzled him why Germany didn't remember anything. They are the same person right?

_Flashback_

Prussia sighed and looked at Holy Rome; he was reading a book underneath a tree. A soft breeze blew the pages slightly.

"Hey!" He called to Holy Rome. Their eyes met for a moment before Holy Rome's clear blue ones flicked back down to his book.

"Hello Prussia," Holy Rome looked up as Prussia climbed down there with him.

"What 'cha reading?" Prussia asked trying to see the cover.

"Something," Holy Rome muttered keeping his eyes on the book, "Something that you don't know about."

Holy Rome's leg hid the cover as Prussia was determined to find out what it was called shoved his leg slightly. In remorse, Holy Rome kicked his shoulder.

Sighing Prussia looked up at Holy Rome, "What am I going to do with you?"

Holy Rome didn't respond instead he looked at Prussia, "Can we go for a little walk? I have something I want to ask you."

Prussia nodded his head and stood up only to be met with the tree's low branches. Holy Rome began to laugh softly trying to hold himself together as Prussia just huffed and brushed the leaves out of his hair.

"What's up?" Prussia asked as Holy Rome as the ended at a nice field, the sun was setting softly as it slipped behind the endless trees.

"I just want you to make a promise. And I deiced that it has to be here." Holy Rome declared.

"Cross your heart that you won't ever leave me. No matter how mad you get." Holy Rome said as Prussia crossed his heart with his hand.

"I promise." Prussia smiled as Holy Rome hugged him.

_Normal Time_

Now, Germany was his own country, and Prussia knew this, he can't own Germany for his whole life. Prussia blew the air out of his cheeks as pieces of memories flew through his mind.

"What's the matter?" Germany asked him frowning as Prussia sat down on the arm rest of their black leather couch.

Prussia sighed again, 'This isn't healthy...I should really stop all of this sighing.' He thought as he fell into Germany, his head in his lap. "I don't know, I guess just a little gloomy. What's up with you? Is my awesomeness too much for you?" He asked a coy grin on his face.

Germany sighed and put his book down on the small coffee table, "No. It's not, I just was wondering, you seemed a little off. That's all."

"Oh? Off, how? Is my awesomeness a little down today too?"

"No." Germany sighed and drew his hand to his face, "You're just a little down today, and I can feel it. Are you sure, you're okay?"

Prussia smirked devilishly and laughed, "I'm perfectly amazing~" He sat up and pulled up Germany with him too.

"Come with me West! I think I have something that will bring both of our memories up!" Prussia's loud laugh boomed around them as he pulled him to them outside.

Prussia tried to push his thoughts about Holy Rome to the back of his mind.

_Flashback_

In the Great Library, Prussia found the book he was looking for; a grin covered his face as he walked past Holy Rome hold his hand for a hi-five. Holy Rome smacked his hand.

Prussia laughed and kept walking looking back at Holy Rome who was thinking the same. They both fell to the ground laughing when their eyes made contact.

Germany wouldn't do that with him, he wouldn't even look up from his book when they walk past each other in the library.

_Normal Time_

Prussia frowned and put his hands over his eyes; Germany looked at him and put his hand over Prussia's.

Germany's look was cold and serious, "Are you sure that you are well?" He asked as he took them to a stop.

"Yea! I'm perfecto!" Prussia smiled as more and more memories filled his brain to the rime.

_Next Memory_

Holy Rome was finally accepted as a country, Prussia was the one to bless his country by God. Saying a prayer he blessed the Holy Roman Empire and slid the necklace around his neck. Holy Rome's head was bowed as the crowd gave a cheer as he raised it solemnly.

"Welcome." Prussia smiled as Holy Rome blushed slightly and nodded.

_Normal Time_

They were disagreeing again; Prussia huffed and shoved Germany's shoulder. "You listen to what I'm telling you! You never listen to what I'm telling you! I'm the Awesome Prussia! Plus I'm older!"

Germany rolled his ice blue eyes, "Don't give me that. We both know that I act more responsible then you." Germany tried to not raise his voice, but his brother was tap dancing on his last nerve.

"Just do what I tell you to! For one time! LISTEN!" Prussia shouted as Germany shoved him up against the wall.

"I will never! All you talk about his your 'awesomeness'!" Germany shouted his face turning red from anger as he grabbed Prussia's collar, "Being awesome doesn't pay the bills! Get your head out of the clouds and wake up!"

Prussia rolled his crimson eyes and glared at his younger brother, "You don't think that I know that? Or that I'm not even a country anymore? You think you're so smart and brave and strong. But without me, you would be nothing." Prussia spat as he pushed his brother back.

Germany released Prussia's collar and pushed him back to the wall, "I think I hate you…" He mumbled as he turned around and strode away, his heavy steps ringing in Prussia's ears.

Prussia stood there, his mouth locked shut and his knuckles were white as he clenched his fist tightly. He turned around and punched the wall; cursing at himself he shouted after Germany, "I hate you too!"

The fight between Germany and him brought back the memory of when Holy Rome would get frustrated with him. He held this memory close to him, a frown covering his face he slid down the brick wall.

_Flashback_

"I don't care about you think!" Holy Rome shouted using wild gesticulations to prove his point.

Prussia rolled his eyes and pointed down at him, "What happened to the old Holy Rome? The better one, all you want is power and that will get you nowhere you spoiled brat!"

Holy Rome looked down and yelled at Prussia, "I HATE YOU."

Prussia threw his hands down and strode away his cape following, Holy Rome winced and looked at the ground.

Tears began flowing out of Holy Rome's eyes as a sob wracked his smaller frame. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean it.." Holy Rome cried.

Prussia was behind the wall heard his small cry, he sighed and remembered that the country was still young and needed some more guidance. He jumped out from behind the wall and gave him a tight hug.

"I know you didn't mean it." He murmured to the small nation, he looked into his eyes and drew his fingers over his heart, "And besides I promised. Didn't I?"

Holy Rome nodded and grabbed him into another hug, "I love you."

_Normal Time_

He glanced down at his hand and deep crimson liquid ran down, the white sleeve was dyed red as Prussia winced. He flexed his fingers and more blood pulsed out, he continued this until the pain was unbearable. He flicked his hand and sent splatters of the elixir of life covered the brick walls, he walked back to the house about forty-five minutes later.

He stopped when he heard his brother pacing, "Stupid Prussia, making me wait for him." Prussia stifled a small laugh.

Prussia smiled as he walked in through the front door, his hand evading his mind at the moment. "I'm back! The awesome me felt a little sorry for snapping at you."

Germany smiled a little then looked at his hand, "This is why we can't have nice things." He joked as he took Prussia with him to the bathroom.

Germany was cleaning and stitching up Prussia's split knuckles when he stopped and looked up at his older brother. "I'm sorry about what I said. I don't hate you."

Prussia chuckled, "Don't worry about it. It's what brothers do, right?" He ruffled Germany's hair with his opposite hand. Germany chuckled and went back to cleaning Prussia's hand.

Prussia closed his eyes and thought about how Germany stormed off, Prussia frowned in his mind as the memory that has been waiting crept up and revealed itself.

_Flashback_

Holy Rome was running, as fast as his little form would take him.

"Got to…get away." He panted as he turned behind him, no one was there. He blinked in disbelief and sped up thinking that whatever was chasing him would jump out. He ran into a small clearing, were the grass was dead or dying and little puddles of freshly melted snow littered the ground.

Heavy pants rippled through him as he looked behind him again, nothing was there. He tried to rub his eyes, but tripped over something and fell to the ground. He lay there for a minute, not moving to relax his aching muscles and joints. Letting out a small sigh he thought he was finally at peace.

Trying to sit up he fell back down and decided to relax for a little while longer. Holy Rome looked up and looked at the sun setting across the golden sky, unknowingly this was the last sunset his eyes would come across.

Out from his sight of vision, France walked forward his sword in hand he strolled up to Holy Rome; picking him up by his neck he slid the long blade into him, penetrating the pale white skin. Crimson liquid flowed out as Holy Rome fell to his knees and France walked away knowing that his mission was done.

A second too late, Prussia ran up to see the Holy Roman Empire lying on the ground, his hand covering his stomach were the sword had once been. Kneeling down to Holy Rome's side he gently laid his head onto his lap. Knowing that he was too late he smiled down on Holy Rome, telling him to not worry.

A shadow of a smile covered the younger nations blood red lips, as it seemed that in penetrated his lung. Holy Rome coughed and more spilled out, Prussia held back the tears threatening to spill out as Holy Rome silenced him with his shaky hand.

He drew his hand across his heart, smearing a small line of blood in the shape of an 'X'. "You promised." He muttered as his hand dropped.

Prussia shook him violently in vain begging him to open his crystal blue eyes again.

"One last time!" He cried into Holy Rome's chest, "Just one last time!" He shouted up at the sky as if it would answer his call. "Please! Just one last time!"

His efforts were fruitless.

_Normal Time_

Prussia smiled down onto his brother, as he slept calmly. He bent down and kissed Germany's head and walked to his own room to get some sleep.

Prussia woke with a start; cold sweat covered his body as he looked at the clock. The light reflected 5:18am Prussia sighed and put his left hand over his eyes, "It's still too early."

He lied his head back down, he had to kill about a hour or two, he blinked his eyes and tried to get the premonition out from his body. Letting the air out of his cheeks, at 5:50am he decided on getting up, since his brother would be up soon, Prussia took a short shower and got his teeth and hair brushed. He put on his normal uniform and decided to go and make something for them to eat.

Germany got up about ten minutes later and was in the kitchen eating by the time that Prussia had cleaned up his small mess from cooking it.

Little to no chatter was heard during breakfast, Prussia smiled and asked his brother what his plan was today.

"Nothing, I was thinking of inviting Italy and Japan over though." Germany said through a mouthful of pancake.

Prussia smiled, "It'd always a pleasure having them over. Although, can I spend sometime with you before they come over?" He asked. His brain wanted to have something to hold onto, for some reason the bad thought wouldn't leave his mind. Deciding that he only needs some fresh air, they walk to a near by clearing.

Prussia looks down in the centre and falls to his knees, something bad was going to happen.

This is where Holy Rome was killed.

Prussia shoved the thought to the back of his mind and went back to Germany who was talking about something with pasta and Italy, with a little bit of Japan and fish.

Germany looked Prussia over and blinked once, "Prussia, you're acting weird again. Seriously, are you well?"

Prussia nodded silently, stumbling to his brother who was walking a little a head.

Germany nodded once and continued walking as Prussia sensed some sort of movement in the bush. He saw the barrel of a pistol shine in the light from the sun, sprinting as fast as his legs could take him he jumped forward and shoved Germany.

The sound of bullets firing echoed through both of their minds as Prussia fell to the ground, in the exact spot that Holy Rome was on his deathbed.

Germany's senses were crisp he turned in a flash and shot at the bush, a small grunt was heard as a solider fell from a tree, his pistol in hand. He ran to Prussia and gently put Prussia's head into his lap.

Prussia smiled a little and whispered faintly, "Until the day I die…I'll watch over you." Germany held back tears as Prussia slid his cold hand across his chest, "I promised."

His hand fell with a small thud onto the dirt, flashes of small memories clouded his mind, the tree, library, getting his necklace, reading, standing in a field looking up at Prussia crossing his heart, and even when he stood over him as he took his last breaths; as he shook his head roughing, tossing his blonde hair about.

"You kept the promise." Germany mumbled through his own delusion. He shook Prussia softly, like he was afraid that if he shook him too much that he would shatter. Calling his name faintly, almost like a silent call, the words left his lips hanging on the edge.

"One last time." He whispered then he let out his anger with tears overflowing his eyes he shouted up to the sky, "One last time!"

**Author's Note:** Hey! I hope that you guys like my first little story! I got this idea from Vandetta Cosplay. Their like my heroes! It's just amazing! ^_^ Anywho~ I hope that it sounds okay, I didn't want to make it a little to close to the original, but I wanted to make sure that it made sense. Ummm...I can't really think of anything else. Please enjoy and give the credit to** Vandetta Cosplay~**


End file.
